


Her Colours

by Tallytal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But this is meant to be Annabeth/Rachel, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I am not a native english speaker so rip me, Quick Read, Short & Sweet, my first fic here, no names mentioned, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallytal/pseuds/Tallytal
Summary: She was always a child of colours. And with every fleeting moment, Annabeth couldn't help but fall more for her.





	Her Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fluff i wrote and decided to test the posting system with. Hope someone likes it?

I don’t know when it started, exactly. 

Maybe it was the time she showed me her studio. When we made it to the door, her smile had become a brilliant grin. The curtain was pushed aside. I couldn’t help but gasp. The walls were covered in hundreds of colours, fantastic creatures and dream sceneries. Did she do this all by herself? Yes, she answered, and her hand slipped into mine. 

Or maybe it was when she showed up at my school, vibrant red curls sticking out from her bun. She walked with a purpose, her strides long and steady. When she saw me sitting alone at my table, she didn’t hesitate. Her arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. I buried my face into her hair - it smelled like acrylic paint - and never wanted to leave.

Perhaps it was the first time I met her. She was standing on a wooden crate, frozen as a human statue. She was golden - everything from her hair and skin to her sneakers had been covered in paint. At that moment, she looked supernatural - noble and ancient. Then her shift was over. Still I watched as she joked with her friends. She noticed me. I ran away.

Now, she races across the grass field, her hair a dancing fireball chasing after her. I follow, smiling faintly. The world around us is a storm of flying colours and people laughing, dancing, throwing more paint. But she is the only one I see. She is soaked in a whole rainbow and squealing of joy. She spins around, turns toward me. Her brilliant green eyes are shining. She was always a child or colours. 

A paintball splashes against my cheek. She cackles at the sound I made, but the look she gave me is soft. And I know. I love her.


End file.
